


Second Wind

by Wowzaboiyee



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), AU, Actually might just set this after everything is over lol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell - Freeform, Focusing on Billy and Hughie, Hughie Campbell/Billy Butcher - Freeform, Hughie quickly realises his sexuality, M/M, N E WAYS, Smut, The Boys (TV 2019) - Freeform, but yall should know, butcher knows what he wants, hughie do be exploring, might bring in the other boys later, not smut focused, oh yeah and, poorly written smut, rewritten ending, sexual awakening, the boys, to help it have a more smooth transition to this fic, ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowzaboiyee/pseuds/Wowzaboiyee
Summary: After realising back when Butcher saved him from Homelander that Butcher was his ‘second wind’, Hughie couldn’t stop thinking about him differently.He had no clue how he exactly felt, but it was different.. more fond..
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. This Is Going To Be Interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone likes this to be honest-  
> The more support, the more motivation I’ll have though.  
> So if you like this fic, please give Kudos and subscribe to the story :)  
> Thank you <3

After realising back when Butcher saved him from Homelander that Butcher was his ‘second wind’, Hughie couldn’t stop thinking about him differently.  
He had no clue how he exactly felt, but it was different.. more fond..

After all the fighting, taking down Vought, and self-discovery, Hughie had taken more of a liking to Butcher and it was clear that Butcher had taken more of a liking to Hughie. The only difference was that Hughie was almost certain that for him... he was falling in love.

He wasn’t quite sure how this happened, but the more they spent time together and just talked... he was starting to feel more accepted, cared for.. hell, even Butcher rarely insulted him and when he did, it was more playful and less threatening.  
They had become family. They all had.

The Boys reunited together again when things went to absolute shit. Hughie managed to take down Victoria Neuman mostly by himself after gaining her trust and ultimately figuring out her plan.  
He couldn’t have done it without Butcher, however..

~ 

Frenchie and Kimiko found a nice place to live off-grid, MM yet again went back to his family to finally live a safe and happy life again and Hughie? Well.. together, Hughie and Butcher wanted to remain close and be there if anything went to shit again.  
They both found a cheap but decent three bedroom cabin just outside the city to live in.  
After all, Butcher found he couldn’t live without Hughie anymore and the idea of him getting hurt was painful. Of course he’d never admit it.. he used the excuse that they’d be there to take down bad supes if they ever rise up again.  
Of course Hughie agreed.. he also wouldn’t admit it, but he was just as attached.

~

They arrived in their new home at 9pm, Friday night.  
It was starting to get colder, being November and all and Hughie was in a rush to get inside and sit by the warm fire. But Butcher had him carry a few things with him, just making Hughie more exhausted.  
It was times like these that made Hughie doubt how much he liked Butcher.

“Oi- princess.. pick up the weapons for me, won’t ya?” Butcher asked of him.

Hughie simply nodded in his nervous and introverted way. Possibly because of the fact that he was called ‘Princess’. He picked up the bag of weapons, the collection mostly being heavy guns and some of Frenchie’s Supe-Proof tools.  
He struggled for a moment, but quickly got used to the weight and started walking inside.

Butcher grabbed a box of their clothes and followed, watching as Hughie carried the bag quite well.  
He walked past and pat Hughie on the shoulder, causing Hughie to lose a little balance. He smirked and kept walking.

“Getting stronger, aye~?” Butcher spoke all proud as he unlocked the door.

“You could say that..” Hughie gulped uncomfortably as he tried to get his balance right again as he walked.

Butcher hummed and opened the door to a nice looking, but empty cabin. He rubbed his hands together after placing down the boxes and looked around.

“Home sweet-fuckin’ home, huh Hugh~?” He looked to Hughie with that big jolly yet still somehow evil smile.

Hughie was struggling now a bit and Butcher took the initiative to walk up to him and take the bag, walking it into the front room.  
Hughie looked up to the older man and sighed, just so tired of having to move around.

He made his way inside, locking the door and walking over to the couch that already happened to be there, flopping down onto it and groaning.

Butcher chuckled lightly and continued to look around. It was time to feel normal again.. you know- besides all the meetings that he was going to have to attend to get things properly back in order..

“Y’know Hughie- We’re gonna have to have visitors over every now and then. It’s gonna be weird living with just you~ huh, cunt?” He licked his lips and looked to Hughie laying limp on the couch.

Hughie just hummed tiredly. He had nowhere else to go and he sure as well wasn’t going back to his Dad’s place... He needed to let go and get out more.. Normally that is..  
Butcher was his best option. And since they were as close as brothers now, it didn’t feel weird to him..

Butcher sighed and leaned over, patting Hughie on the back and smiling softly.

“Aight then Le- Hughie-...” He gulped as he almost called Hughie by his brothers name.. god he was a spinning image.

“I’ll uh- order some pizza and beers...” he moved away and got on his new phone that he could finally keep to order some food.

This was going to be interesting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn’t too short!! Just kinda testing this out-   
> Hope you enjoyed this train wreck that I call a fic <3


	2. You Deserve It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woopsie daisy-  
> Annie wants to come see Hughie, but our boyo wants to break things off for the last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god-   
> Writing on my laptop is hard.  
> Sorry if i made typos and mistakes.  
> I also lost my progress after Annie arriving so that's quite rushed, but i hope you like it :)
> 
> Not too much Hughie x Butcher this chapter, but just wait for the next chapter (hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

The doorbell rang. It was a bit old and played an annoying tune for about ten seconds. For some reason, Butcher wasn't too bothered by it.  
Hughie, however, was so exhausted that the slightest weird and annoying noises made him cringe.. like the scraping of the only chair at the dining table against the floor as Butcher moved it a few minutes ago. 

"Ah... That'd be the Pizza guy." Butcher hummed with a grunty tone before walking up to the door and opening it to see a young skinny delivery boy.

Butcher wasn't the type to make small talk with strangers that he didn't care for, so he simply paid and took the pizza and beers, closing the door and locking it.  
He walked over to the couch and sat down, grumbling gently as he looked at the wall.

"No telly... We'll have to buy one this week... We've got all this reward money now. Might as well put it to use and buy a big-ass flat screen~" He chuckled lightly and looked to Hughie.

Butcher picked up the wrapped stick of toasty garlic bread and poked at Hughie's side a bit.  
This made Hughie tense up, but smile. The younger sat up and nodded.

"Y-Yeah... that sounds good, actually.." Hughie hummed and coughed lightly into his own fist.  
Nerves.

Butcher smiled and pat him on the back. "Atta' boy..." 

Hughie again smiled at Butcher, feeling more at home now.

  
~

They both dug into their pizza and garlic bread, chugging down beers and just having fun. Butcher felt genuinely good for once in a long time and Hughie felt safe again. it was just the two of them now. The practically retiring vigilante and his canary.  
All was going well and smooth until Hughie got a text that he knew he'd get sooner or later.

A text from Annie... and it read this-

_'Hey Hughie..'_   
_'ik its been a while, but i'm finally free to leave the house normally and go about a normal life :)'_   
_'it's really exciting and i want to spend my first night back to the real world with you...'_   
_'i'm coming over now! just tell me the address and i'll be on my way.'_

Hughie got this weird, uncomfortable feeling in is stomach as he read the text.  
He wasn't going to say no to having her come over... but did he have the guts to confess he's lost feeling for her...?  
He thought about all the times that Annie had bailed on him and/or broken up with him for reasons he figured were pretty strange or petty. Hughie was starting to really gain confidence in himself and he didnt need more trouble...  
Hughie slightly peaked over at Butcher and hummed. He felt he should focus on their friendship for now... or whatever Hughie seemed to feel about Butcher. It was pretty confusing.  
He hummed softly again and put down his phone.

"Hey, uh... Annie's free to roam now. She's coming over soon so.. i hope that's okay." Hughie gulped thinking about what tonight would bring.

Would he perhaps cave into Annie's loving words? Kindly reject her? Not-so-kindly reject her? God, he prayed for the second outcome..

Butcher raised his head a little. He was a bit skeptical about the whole thing.  
Hughie seemed to be at his best when he wasn't stressing over his new 'plan to get Annie back' or blah blah blah. He cared for the boy. How could he not?  
Butcher just nodded and Hughie smiled softly, lifting his phone back up.

"But Hugh, mate... Be smart." Butcher told him with his softer voice.   
"Don't want my number one cunt having his heart broken again... Be careful."

Hughie smiled softly at the caring tone in Butchers voice and simply nodded.  
He started texting Annie the address as he hummed a little tune. Possibly, Uptown Girl. It had been stuck in his head all week.  
The two just sat and relaxed for a bit until Butcher decided to leave and head to his room, picking up his box of clothes on the way.   
He walked into his room, placed down his box and laid on the plain double bed... just thinking.

Hughie stayed on the couch, going to YouTube and plugging in his earphones to listen to You're Only Human.  
He used to thing this song reminded him of Annie... but that one day... he came to find that he started associating it with Butcher.  
What in the world was he thinking and why? He was so confused... he never really thought about another man in this may before. He had a strong respect for men, sure..  
This was just more loving...

Hughie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
He walked up to it and opened it slowly, peeping out from behind it.  
He smiled soft and warm, but with a tint of pity. He felt as though he was going to make Annie pretty upset when he tells her he's done trying with her.

"H-Hi.." he greeted her softly.

Annie just smiled, totally oblivious.

"Hey, Hugh... can I.. come in...?" she hummed softly, happy yet nervous to see him again.

Hughie hesitated for a moment with no clear reason before opening the door for her completely.  
Annie walked in and looked around.

"Wow... This is a pretty nice place. nice and cozy.." she smiled, her hand holding her other down by her stomach.

"This all to yourself though? figured you'd be more of an apartment kinda guy.."

Hughie found it hard to say that he was now living with Butcher.. that he was in the other room.. that Hughie seemed to care for him in a way different to how he felt for Annie...  
But Hughie knew he'd have to say something sooner or later.

"Well actually- Butcher is here... Lives here- I mean..." he hummed softly, trying to just talk and get this over with.

Annie just stood there and looked around.

"Really..? I mean- That's pretty cool, I guess.. I knewyou guys would come around and get along better, but wow.. living together? You guys must be close as brothers now." Annie smiled as she spoke.

Butcher could hear some of the chatter from his room. He didn't choose to listen, he just caught some words every now and then.  
Close as brothers...  
Butcher hated that. reminded his too much of Lenny... and Hughie already did that enough. He just wanted to seperate the two but keep the comfort Hughie brought.   
He was so confused.

Hughie nodded a bit and walked to the kitchen that sat right next to the lounge room.

"You could say that.. Want some water-?" Hughie was getting a bit hot and was showing.

Damn his nerves.

"I just need to tell you something important so.."

Annie nodded with a smile, sitting down on the couch and fidgeting with a loose thread on the knee of her jeans.

"Go ahead, Hughie. And yeah- i'll have some water." she replied.  
  
Hughie got out two glasses of water and filled them with water at the sink. He took them over to the couch and sat down beside Annie, facing her and handing her the small glass.

"So.. whats the important thing you need to tell me?" Annie asked as she sipped her glass of water.

Hughie felt he needed to be straight forward or else he'd never get it all out.

"I want to break up-" he said surprisingly confidently.

Annie almost choked on her water and looked to him, humming as if saying, 'what??' in shock.

"I-I don't want to be away from you.. I want you be your friend, but I just don't think we go together well... I can't handle always being the one running back in need of you just because I feel so helpless and unwanted without you.. I dont feel appreciated romantically and- I think its best if we break it off... i discovering so much about my self and I-" he was cut off.

"Hughie-" Annie chimed in.  
"Hughie... i understand... I haven't been the greatest at romance. you deserve someone that'll give you that and will stay.. And i have a feeling that I know what this is partially about too." She put a hand on Hughies knee.

"You should be happy... Be with who you truly want... Just go for it." she supported him.

Of course she was upset. But she cared for Hughie and wanted what's best for the man that kept her going and staying strong.

Hughie blushed lightly, feeling pretty happy with the results of this short but hard conversation.  
He looked to Annie's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Ann.. that means a lot... And i hope you find something better than this too.. you deserve it." he held her hand and looked at her a little bit longer, feeling weirdly more comfortable again.

~

After a little bit more talking and catching up, Annie felt it as time to leave. Hughie agreed. he was just so tired after stressing out so much.

He made his way to his room and laid down.  
This was going better than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad :/  
> please leave comments and kudos, it helps to boost my motivation and I like to write fics for people :)


End file.
